Ferris Bueller's Day Off (2016 Remake)
Ferris Bueller's Day Off is a 1986 American teen comedy film Paramount Film it is the Remake Of The 1986 Film With The Same Name Directed By Peter Hewitt Plot In suburban Chicago, near the end of the high school year, senior Ferris Bueller fakes sickness to stay home. Throughout the film, Ferris frequently breaks the fourth wall to talk about his friends and give the audience advice on how to skip school. His parents believe him, though his sister Jeannie is not convinced, and neither is Dean of Students Edward R. Rooney, who suspects Ferris is being truant again and commits to catching him. Ferris convinces his friend Cameron Frye, who believes he really is absent due to illness, to help get Ferris' girlfriend Sloane Peterson out of school by reporting that her grandmother has died. To trick Rooney, Ferris sways Cameron to let them use his father's prized 1961 Ferrari 250 GT California Spyder to collect Sloane. Cameron is dismayed when Ferris continues to use the car to drive them into downtown Chicago to spend the day, but Ferris promises they will return it as it was. The trio leave the car with parking garage attendants who immediately take the car for a joy ride after they leave. Ferris, Cameron, and Sloane sightsee around the city, including the Art Institute of Chicago, Sears Tower, Chicago Mercantile Exchange, and Wrigley Field, while narrowly dodging sight by Mr. Bueller. Cameron remains disinterested, and Ferris attempts to cheer him up by impromptu joining a parade float during the Von Steuben Day parade and lip-syncing Wayne Newton's cover of "Danke Schoen", as well as a rendition of The Beatles' "Twist and Shout" that excites the gathered crowds. Meanwhile, Rooney investigates the Bueller home to try to prove Ferris' truancy, getting into several pratfalls. At the same time, Jeannie, frustrated that the entire school believes Ferris has come down with a deathly illness, skips class and returns home to confront him, only to hear someone (Rooney) outside trying to break-in. Rooney flees after she calls the police; when they arrive, they arrest her for filing a false report, and contact her mother to collect her. While waiting, she meets a juvenile delinquent who dealt drugs, who advises her not to worry so much about Ferris, and talk to Ferris about her feelings. Mrs. Bueller arrives at the station, upset about having to forgo a house sale, only to find Jeannie kissing the drug dealer, infuriating her more. Ferris and his friends collect the Ferrari and depart for home, but shortly discover many miles have been added to the odometer, and Cameron becomes catatonic. Back at Cameron's garage, Ferris sets the car on blocks and runs it in reverse to try to take miles off the odometer without success. Cameron finally snaps, and lets out his anger against his controlling father by repeatedly kicking the car. This causes it to fall off the blocks and race in reverse through the back of the garage and into the ravine below. Ferris offers to take the blame, but Cameron asserts he will stand up against his father. Ferris returns Sloane home and realizes his parents are due home soon. As he races on foot through the neighborhood, he is nearly hit by Jeannie driving their mother home. She speeds off trying to beat Ferris home. Ferris makes it home first, to find Rooney waiting for him outside. Jeannie races into the house as their mother talks to their father about her behavior today. Jeannie discovers Rooney threatening Ferris, and has a change of heart (thanks to the drug dealer); she tells him that she was just helping to return Ferris from the hospital, and shows Rooney his wallet that she had found from his earlier break-in attempts. While Ferris thanks Jeannie and rushes back to his bedroom to greet his parents while feigning his waning illness, Rooney is attacked by the dog, in retaliation for knocking him out earlier. As they leave, Ferris reminds the audience, "Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." The crying, defeated Rooney heads home and is picked up by a school bus, further humiliated by the students. In a post-credits scene, Ferris emerges from his room, telling the audience that "It's over" and to "go home". Cast * Grant Gustin as Ferris Bueller * Carlos Valdes as Cameron Frye * Danielle Panabaker as Sloane Peterson * Jennifer Lawrence as Jeannie Bueller * Adam Nee as Edward R. Rooney * Matthew Broderick as Tom Bueller * Diane Lane as Katie Bueller * Laura Marano as Grace * Eric Christian Olsen as Economics Teacher * Victor Graber as English Teacher * Virginia Madsen as Florence Sparrow * Calum Worthy as Garth Volbeck * Michael Kelly as Parking Garage Attendant * Larry David as Attendant's Co-Pilot * Kristen Stewart as Simone Adamley * Will Farrell as Maitre'd of Chez Quis * Brie Blair as Singing Nurse * Ian Thompson as Bus Driver * Jake T Austin as Anderson * Michael Cera as Adams